communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Projekt des Monats
fr:Projet du moispl:Wikia miesiąca Projekt des Monats — Gaming • Entertainment Abstimmung Das Meinungsbild hat am 1. um 00:01 Uhr begonnen und endet am ' letzten Tag des s um 19:00 Uhr'. FantasieDigimon Pro #gutes aussehen--Laximilian scoken talk 09:26, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare * Da ich irgendwie nicht ganz verstehe, ob ich hier noch einmal abstimmen darf, aber was mir an dem Wiki auf- und nicht gefällt: *# Das Logo sieht nicht sehr professionell bearbeitet aus. Ich möchte wirklich niemandem zu nahe treten, aber das sieht irgendwie -ääh- so aus, wie bei den Überblendungen von japanischem Text in den One-Piece- und Detektiv-Conan-Episoden nur ohne den hässlichen Rand drumherum. Ist der Monitor evtl. zu dunkel eingestellt gewesen? Da könnte man ja nochmal was machen. :) *# Ich fänd's praktischer die Leitlinien direkt nachschlagen zu können und die nicht in der Sitenotice zu lesen... Sind dem Schaffen von Fantasie-Digimon eigentlich Grenzen gesetzt? *# Ich dürfte also nicht einmal Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler von anderen korrigieren? * Das ist jetzt mal das, was mir auf den ersten Blick so einfällt... -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 09:16, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *#ja du kannst die rechtschreibung andern *#und das logo wird bald neu gemacht--Laximilian scokentalk 10:39, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Also ich hab jetzt einen kurzen Blick auf diese Seite geworfen und ich finde es wirklich nicht sehr berauschend. Eine Wiki Seite, die für mich persönlich für WISSEN steht, mit sovielen Schreibfehlern alleine im Einleitungssatz (oder was auch immer ganz oben das sein soll mit dem ! Achtung). Das ist echt nichtmehr lustig. Zuerst einmal wirkt es so als wenn dort nur 14-jährige oder jüngere sein würden (beim betrachten des Benutzerkontos von meinem Vorposter, scheine ich auch fast recht zu haben), auch entsteht so die Wirkung von Lustlosigkeit, weshalb solch eine Seite für mich keinen Titel wie 'Artikel des Monats' verdient hätte. Nun, zeigt mehr Interesse an der eigenen Wiki Seite und irgendwann wird es vllt wirklich etwas mit dem Artikel des Monats. (Hey, wenn ich jetz das bei Contra gepostet hätte, würde das dann als negative Bewertung gelten?^^) Sum2k3 15:29, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Fairy Tail Da das beim letzten Mal so gut geklappt hat, schlage ich wieder eines meiner Wikis vor. Bisher hat es 135 Artikel und das Thema ist eine dieser langen, auch nach Jahren noch immer nicht beendete Manga-Serie, dementsprechend gibt's bisher auch (fast) nur Schwarz-Weiß-Bilder. Im Moment stagniert's nur leider aus Zeitmangel etwas. Pro # Nominator... :) --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 19:25, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare Madagascar-Wiki Pro # enthält viele Information zum Film und ist übersichtlich. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 15:17, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare ist eins der aktuellen Projekte des Monats. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:25, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Wo finde ich denn die aktuellen PdMs? Kann auf der Übersichtsseite nur die Gokupedia entdecken... --Diamant talk 15:43, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Erledigt, muss wohl am Cache gelegen haben ;). --Diamant talk 15:46, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction Pro # Das Wiki wurde am 01. März 2009 erstellt und seit dem wuchs die Community ständig an. Es gibt monatlich drei verschiedene Abstimmungen (Artikel des Monats, Mitarbeiter des Monats, Kreation des Monats). Die Organisation ist gut und es gibt fast keine Probleme damit. Das Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction ist perfekt für das Projekt des Monats geeignet, da schon nach den ersten drei Monaten über 800 Artikel erstellt wurden. Es wird auch ständig darauf geachtet, dass die Artikel nicht nur ein-Satz-Artikel sind. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page/Story) 22:38, 3. Juni 2009 (UTC) # Hier kann ich nur sagen: WOW! Das ist Klasse. In ca. drei Monaten ist das Wiki auf über 800 Seiten gewachsen. (Vgl. Narnia in fünf Monaten auf 152 Artikel) Außerdem ist die Community aktiv und freundlich. Wie ich gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren habe, werden neue Benutzer rasch und von vielen Benutzern begrüßt. Ein klitzkleines Problem sind noch die Wartungslisten. Ich weiß, viele sehen das anders, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass diese Listen leer sein müssen. Aber bei einem so gewaltigen Projekt, mit so gewaltigen Potenzial fällt das natürlich nicht ins Gewicht. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 17:48, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) # Es stimmt zwar, dass manche Sachen "Außer-wikianisch" sind, aber ich denke so: Ein Wiki bei Wikia ist ein Wiki und damit darf es hier gewinnen. 800 Seiten in 3 Monaten ist WELTKLASSE, etwas anderes kann man nicht sagen. Schöne Startseite, auch wenns mal Probleme gibt/gab und der ganze andere Kram. Und, um das mal zu erklären: HIER DARF JEDER ALLE SEITEN BEARBEITEN, JEDOCH HAT DER URHABER NUR DAS RECHT, ALLE ÄNDERUNGEN RÜCKGÄNIG ZU MACHEN! Joah, dann noch dranhängen: NETTE USER, den anderen beiden zustimmen und da ist Stimme Nr. 3 XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:38, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) # Ich bin auch für das ToWFF, da hier jeder seine eigenden Ideen welche er mit Bionicle verbindet schriftlich umsetzen kann.--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:17, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare Ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Platz, aber weil mir ein kleiner ästhetischer Bug auf der Hauptseite aufgefallen ist. Durch das Menu in der Willkommensbox überschneiden sich bei mir die Willkommens-Box und die Artikel-des-Monats-Box. Abhilfe schafft nur das starke Verkleinern der Schrift. Sollte IMHO eigentlich bei einer Bildschirmauflösung von 1280x960 Pixel nicht auftreten. --Diamant talk 21:59, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Mir ist noch verspätet ein Kommentar eingefalllen. Die ganzen Fanfiction-Wikis kann man eigentlich gar nicht mehr Wikis nennen. Denn das Grundprinzip eines Wikis ist, dass Jeder Jede Seite bearbeiten kann/darf (Von sehr wichtigen Seiten einmal abgesehen). Und dies ist in diesem Wiki nicht so. Ähnliche Probleme gibts auch mit FantasieDigimon. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 13:52, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Nicht zwangsläufig, die Bearbeitung von Wikis (als allgemeiner Begriff) kann durchaus nur für einen bestimmten Benutzerkreis offen sein. Zustimmen muss ich dir bei den Wikis von Wikia, da bei diesen Wikis die Bearbeitung eigentlich für alle offen sein "muss" (einzelne Seitensperrungen bei starkem Vandalismus, Spam, etc. ausgenommen). Das ist es auch was ich grundsätzlich an dem Dienst von Wikia besonders schätze. Leider ist vermehrt zu spüren, das vielen Startern von Wikia-Wikis das Prinzip entweder nicht bekannt ist oder sie diese Freiheit grundsätzlich ignorieren. Das merkt man schon an der Tatsache, das viele von "ihren eigenen" Wikis sprechen, was ja nicht der Fall ist. Außerdem ist zu beobachten, dass einigen vor allem wichtig ist, dass sie Admin oder gar Bürokratenrechte bekommen, was zum Bearbeiten eines Wikis ja gar nicht nötig ist, aber sie ohne diese Rechte gar nicht erst anfangen zu editieren. Das hat aber wohl auch mit dem sehr jungen Benutzerkreis hier zu tun. --Diamant talk 15:17, 6. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Rompedia Pro *Das Wiki - Rompedia schlage ich vor, wegen sein Neuaufbau und Führung, die Verbissen in das Projekt arbeitet. Wir brauchen Benutzer und wollnn mehr gute Artikel erzeugen. Ich finde Rompedia wegen sein Design, die Führung gut und deshalb bin ich für ein Vorschlag zur Vorstellung. Rompedia-Wo 12:00, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Contra Enthaltungen Kommentare